lgdicefandomcom-20200213-history
Gleamholm
Gleamholm was the home of a vast and wealthy Dwarven kingdom, until three tribes of Frost Giants under the banner of the Warlord Thrivaldi. It spans 3 mountain peaks, with a vast network of tunnels connecting them. These tunnels are for the most part unused now that humans have occupied the halls of Gleamholm. Instead, the humans have constructed a network of cable cars connecting the peaks, and those who can afford it have airships for travel and trade. The humans of Gleamholm are hearty and industrious. The Dwarven forgeworks are used to fill their balloons and heat their homes. Though they cannot grow their own food, they have a vast network of trade routes and their ships are known for bearing valuable jewelry and exotic wares that cannot be found anywhere else. The people of Gleamholm are very independent. They form loosely knit trade guilds, more for protection than shared commerce. Traders pay a portion of their profits to help make up for lost or stolen goods, as well as repairing fellow traders’ vessels and equipment used to defend other guildmembers. ' Notable Guilds:' v The Fourth Rose Ø Founded by four of the six traders that initially settled Gleamholm. Ø Comprised of 8 airships and 3 trading caravans. Ø Has a reputation for acquiring goods thought to be lost forever. Ø Commonly deals directly with polis governmental bodies. v The Golden Lyre Ø Founded by Loxias Acestor and Bogar Bluntaxe, the two original settlers that did not join the Fourth Rose. § Loxias was a bard of some renown, and this tradition lives on in the guild. § Bogar, the only Dwarf in the party, was the only one that knew the location of the fortress that would become Gleamholm. Ø The Golden Lyre consists of airships exclusively. Their banner is flown by 6 captains. Ø Golden Lyre vessels are built for long term trading runs. It is not uncommon for Lyre vessels to spend over a year out of port, and when they return their stories are worth as much as their cargo. Ø Most crewmen are also trained performers, as performance is a good that has no weight and is infinitely renewable. v Western Waters Ø A very young guild formed by traders from another continent. They are mostly human, but their complexion is slightly darker than the local variety. Ø They arrived by boat, and continue to use their boats for trade. They are suspicious of alchemy, and treat magic with immense respect. Ø They are unwilling to talk about their homeland. When pressed, they politely change the subject or end the conversation. Ø Of all the guilds in Gleamholm, they are the most coherent. Trade runs will usually include their entire fleet. Ø Consists of 12 seafaring vessels, 8 of which are cargo ships and 4 are smaller vessels built for speed. Ø Specialize in exotic goods, spices and fabrics not found anywhere else on the peninsula, and rarely with magical items of immense power – which are only traded to someone who they find worthy. Category:Polis